<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】仅此一次的夜晚（中篇） by GreatCarrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770367">【影日】仅此一次的夜晚（中篇）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot'>GreatCarrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*时隔多年下海，高速飙车<br/>*纯肉，注意避雷<br/>*希望能表达出影日纯情又黄暴的H过程（土下座）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】仅此一次的夜晚（中篇）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【影日】仅此一次的夜晚（中篇）</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“要直接在浴室做吗？我室友他……”(ｷ｀ﾟДﾟ´)!!///<br/>
“快点把衣服脱了！你想感冒吗？呆子！”///</p><p>日向也没想到，今晚怎么就变成了现在这个样子。</p><p>弗拉门戈海滩旁的小小学生公寓，今晚直到夜深了才刚亮起灯光。<br/>
两人份湿透的衣服，正在洗衣机安心的运作声中，散发出好闻的清洁剂香味。浴室里哗哗的水流声，莫名令人脸红心跳，热水伴着温暖的蒸气正在慢慢填满白色的浴缸。<br/>
佩德罗似乎还没有回来，玄关里只摆着日向和影山的鞋。冷掉的披萨还在微波炉里一圈圈地旋转，倒了一半的热咖啡却被匆忙丢在料理台上。厨房的餐桌上散落着影山的个人物品——两个钱包、护照和奥运会证件，以及一只不断闪烁着“未接来电提示”的手机。</p><p>水汽氤氲中，日向和影山浑身赤裸着，站在淋浴花洒下。1分钟前，在影山把自己推进浴室并互相褪去彼此全身的衣物时，日向才终于意识到——</p><p>他们是真的、真的，<br/>
马上就要做爱了，<br/>
大概。</p><p>日向和影山面对面地站着，任凭温暖的水流从头顶一直冲撒到全身，两人的发梢都因湿透而半遮住眼睛。日向忍不住从水流和发丝的缝隙中，偷偷欣赏着影山一丝不挂的肉体——高挑挺拔的身型，肌肉线条分明的手臂、肩胸和腰腹，还有大腿根内侧那饱满而硕大的性器——只瞧一眼就能明白，这是一副因为健康而性欲高涨的、被极端优秀地锻炼过的——职业运动员的身体。</p><p>说起来，这明明不是日向第一次看见影山的裸体了，他们早在高中时代的合宿中就赤诚相见了不止一次，可只有到了今天这种“啊！欲望被彻底暴露了！”的时刻，日向才害羞到有些神情恍惚。</p><p>他们互相抹上沐浴露，然后干脆利落地清洗完自己的身体，两个人的心跳都在“咚咚”地撞击着胸腔。</p><p>影山的皮肤，因为常年室内排球的训练而极少暴露在阳光下，此刻浴室里柔和的灯光，更让他浑身的肌肤都散发着一种温暖的白皙感。而日向在巴西虽然只待了不到半年，但南美洲灼热的太阳早让他的身体被晒成了小麦色。这种肉体上分明的色差，不断传递着诱人的视觉信号，让日向不禁咽了咽口水——他知道，自己的性欲正被影山的裸体刺激着，缓缓蒸腾，逐渐升温。</p><p>“晒黑了呢，呆子。”<br/>
影山说着，单手撩起自己湿漉漉的头发，把柔顺的黑色刘海捋到脑后。他露出额头，故意低头贴近日向的脸蛋，有些坏心眼地低声道——<br/>
“只看着我，就能满足吗？”</p><p>日向被影山的话语撩拨得更加面红耳赤，只好瞬间就把自己盯着影山的目光闪避开去。而影山却不管不顾地拉起日向的双手按在自己的身体上，十指交叠。仿佛引导般地，影山让日向的手在自己身上来回抚摸、揉捏，慢慢地，从脖颈一直向下，经过锁骨、胸肌和腹肌，一直到——把日向的手按在了自己已经半勃起的性器上。</p><p>“可恶……你就……一点都不害羞吗？”///<br/>
日向难为情地嘟囔着，羞耻到不敢直视影山的下体，但他的手却被影山按着一直在性器上来回撸动。影山肉体的触感太过美好了，简直像有磁力一样让日向不舍得把手松开。指尖上湿滑又黏腻，日向无比直观地感受着——影山股间沉甸甸的欲望在逐渐胀大、挺立。</p><p>“唔嗯……你嘴上这么说……可手上却根本不想停吧？”///<br/>
影山露出额头后的表情变得更加情欲满满，他因为日向双手的撸动而低哼着，随即把日向的性器也握进了自己手里。</p><p>“呆子，看着我。”///<br/>
影山说着，在日向抬头的瞬间吻了上去。两人面对面紧贴着对方的身体，一边吻着，一边把逐渐硬挺的性器靠在一起摩擦。他们的双手互相交叠，并紧扣着彼此交缠的性器上下撸动，连身体都随着接吻和手淫的节奏而在轻轻晃动。</p><p>“唔……只是这样……还不够吧？”///<br/>
影山低声问着，可他根本不打算听日向的回答，便擅自把吻落在了日向的勃颈上。<br/>
“影……唔……笨蛋……唔嗯……”///<br/>
影山啃着日向颤抖的喉结和好看的锁骨，然后让自己细细碎碎的吻一路向下——他的吻，仿佛饱含着珍惜和渴求的意味，一下又一下地印在日向的身体上。<br/>
在温热的水流和雾气中，影山缓缓矮下身去，他几乎把头靠在日向的胸膛上，眯眼凝视着日向胸口饱满而挺立的乳头——那上面是湿淋淋的淡红色，纯洁又色情，连乳晕都因为两人刚刚的肢体交缠而微微涨大了一圈——这是性欲高涨的信号。</p><p>“我开动了……唔嗯……”（いただきます）///<br/>
影山低吟一声，用力地把日向一侧的乳头含进了嘴里。仅仅只是舌尖的来回挑弄，就已经让日向的喘息变得急促，可下一秒，影山就把舌头的挑逗换成了用力的吮吸。他用口腔包裹住日向敏感的乳尖，本能地啃吮着、轻咬着、用力舔舐着，从乳头到乳晕，日向所有羞耻的部位都被影山的舌头来回爱抚。</p><p>“——哇嗯！！！！嗯哈！！！！”///<br/>
日向忍不住发出惊叫，他没有想到——柔软、敏感且从未被照顾过的地方一旦得到刺激，原来能带来如此强烈又令人羞耻的快感，舒服到要叫出声的地步。</p><p>“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”<br/>
因为日向的惊叫，影山立刻停下了吮吸的动作。他把啃吮换成轻轻的吻，安抚了两下，然后眯着眼睛抬头望向日向。影山看到——日向眼睛里难耐的情欲灼热又撩人，那眼神完全不好意思长时间低头和自己对视，却不断散发出一丝诱人的不甘心。</p><p>“很……很舒服……唔……”///<br/>
日向承认的声音很轻，几乎被水流声压住而听不见。<br/>
“什么？”///<br/>
“混蛋……为什么你这么熟练啊！！！！！！”///<br/>
“哼……”///<br/>
影山轻哼着露出淡淡的笑容，得意于自己让日向发出惊叫的原因是“舒服”而不是“疼痛”，于是继续做了下去——果然，乳首（ちくび）是这家伙的性感带啊。影山的口舌挑逗让日向不得不连续发出欢愉的喘息，比起因为害羞而抗拒，肢体接触所带来的快感反而更让日向克制不住地想放纵自己——<br/>
“影山……另…另一边也要……嗯呜……”///</p><p>沉沦于影山所带来的快感中，日向忍不住用手捏弄起自己另一边没被照顾到的乳尖。这个动作太羞耻了，毕竟“自己弄”可比“被弄”要羞耻几百倍啊，可日向的本能却无法让他自己的手停下来——一边的乳头被舔吮地太过“舒服”，另一边就会不甘寂寞般地“也想要”——这几乎已经算得上是明目张胆地“求欢”了。</p><p>“真色情（エロ）啊……”///<br/>
影山满足地感叹着，于是也上手安抚起日向另一边“寂寞”的乳首。<br/>
一边被吮着，另一边则被手指揉捏挑弄着，日向的乳头不一会儿就双双挺立勃起——完全硬了。</p><p>“唔嗯影山……下面也……好胀……”///<br/>
“嗯哈……”///<br/>
大概是因为胸部被逗弄得太过舒服，日向乳头的勃起像开关一样让性器也逐渐挺翘起来——变得比刚刚用手互相撸时更硬了。影山毫不犹豫地握住了日向的性器，用手指轻轻拧揉了一下日向胀大的龟头，低声道——<br/>
“只是刺激胸部，就完全硬了呢……呆子！”///<br/>
“唔……不要说出来……混蛋！”///<br/>
“这么胀的话……是想射了吗？”///<br/>
“嗯……”///<br/>
“可恶，比我想象的还快呢……”///<br/>
“哼…才……才没有……”///<br/>
“忍着对身体可不好……”///</p><p>日向还没来得及理解影山说的意思，就看到自己肿胀的性器直接被影山含进了嘴里。<br/>
“呜哇~你干什么！？”///<br/>
影山轻咬着日向的龟头，已经完全顾不上回答面前这呆子毫无意义地疑问了。他心里吐槽着——当然是想让你射啊，笨蛋！</p><p>“呜呜嗯……”///<br/>
影山完全跪了下来，好以一个合适的高度给日向口交。他用舌头舔舐着日向的性器前端，用力在龟头处来回顶弄，轻啃、辗转了几下就开始吮吸起来。仅仅是对前端的挑逗就已经让日向几乎开始呜咽，于是影山控制着力度，时不时松口去舔弄日向性器的根部——同样因为性欲高涨而胀大的睾丸，在影山舌头的顶弄中微微颤抖——而这只能让日向更加羞耻难耐。</p><p>“口出来，你真的没问题吗？”///<br/>
影山稍作停顿，语气关切地问道。<br/>
“……唔嗯……快……快点！”///<br/>
日向被快感折磨到有些语无伦次，影山也因为日向露骨的坦诚而更加兴奋。他掰开日向的大腿，为了姿势舒服甚至把日向的一只腿扛到了自己肩膀上。影山双手托住日向的臀瓣，支撑住他的重心，然后用口腔包裹住日向的整个性器，一深一浅地开始用嘴套弄起来。</p><p>“唔嗯……唔嗯……”///<br/>
影山非常认真地给日向口交着，他含得越来越深，并让吮吸和舔舐来回交替。在一进一出的节奏中，伴随着口交所带来的颤抖，日向的神经末梢被快感不断地侵犯着，这让他整个人都感到酥麻、灼热而恍惚。明明在和影山做着无比淫迷又色情的事情，可是日向却莫名觉得sex中的影山并没有流露出哪怕一丝低俗下流的感觉。</p><p>——影山，是影山哦！<br/>
——他赤身裸体地跪在我面前，眼神虔诚而执着，任凭着我的性器在他的口中进出。</p><p>眼前的画面，让日向羞耻难当却又无法抗拒。有一种夹带着自私的满足感在心里“咕哇”一声喷涌而出，这种满足感让日向无比笃定地确认着——“影山，在爱着我”。</p><p>一下又一下，日向忍不住主动地迎合着影山的口舌，好让自己的性器在影山口中抽插得更深， 而影山也吮得越来越用力。为了让口交的节奏进一步加快，影山用手捧着日向的臀瓣和大腿，轻轻朝自己按压。在身体的晃动中，快感越来越强烈地袭来，这让日向原本还想隐忍的声音，直接变成了令人血脉喷张的娇喘。</p><p>“唔嗯……笨蛋……啊呜……”<br/>
“太舒服了……我……我快射了！”///<br/>
“影山……呼嗯……呼嗯……”///<br/>
“呜哈……让我抽出来……嗯哈……拜托……”///</p><p>“呜哇！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”<br/>
在难耐又满足的惊叫声中，日向高潮了。</p><p>影山感受到口中的性器硬邦邦的，似乎突然胀大了一圈，然后立刻弹跳着射了。因为日向无意间“抽出”的动作，精液并没有灌得影山满口都是，而是黏着地喷在影山的嘴角和脖子上。影山昂着头，任凭日向射出的爱液顺着他的脖颈线条慢慢滴落、流下。因为射了好多，日向的精液几乎弄得影山满身都是。</p><p>“唔呜呜……”///<br/>
日向喘息着， 射精所带来的轻微痉挛，让日向和高潮后的余韵不断耳鬓厮磨着。他腰腿一软，再也站不住，只能顺势屈膝滑落到影山怀里。影山也只能喘息着一把抱住日向，他支撑着日向的重心，两人跪在浴室的地板上紧紧相拥。温热的水流洒在身上，仿佛默默安抚着二人的情绪。</p><p>日向紧紧抱着影山，把下巴靠在他肩上，并盯着影山后背的肌肤。等射精的快感稍稍淡去，才轻轻说道——<br/>
“太厉害了！”///<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“sex太厉害了！”///<br/>
“蛤？”///<br/>
影山听得一头雾水，可脸上的毛细血管却听懂了似的——这让他的脸，烧得通红。</p><p>“你这家伙，为什么在这种事情上也这么厉害啊！”///<br/>
“我只是……”///<br/>
“可恶！可恶！感觉‘喜欢你的心情’就那么‘啪’的一声爆开了一样……”<br/>
“……”///<br/>
“然后……然后就‘咕哇’地一下全喷流而出了！”<br/>
“够了，呆子！快闭嘴啦……”///<br/>
影山也紧紧抱着日向，根本不敢放松拥抱而去看日向的脸。影山心想——虽然射都射了，可这家伙完全没有意识到——此刻他那伴着蹩脚拟声词的话语，其实比刚刚实际做的时候，更让人难为情呢！</p><p>“为什么连sex都这么熟练呢？”///<br/>
“虽然很舒服……但是……太不甘心了！”///<br/>
“可恶！可恶！连在sex这种事上都天赋异禀吗？”///<br/>
日向还在无意识地用碎碎念撩拨着影山的情欲，而影山只是沉默了一小会儿，才终于道——</p><p>“因为，我可是想着你在脑海里做了无数次呢！！！”</p><p>影山露骨的坦诚瞬间让日向安静下来（///），他继续道——<br/>
“我可是把今晚幻想了无数次呢！呆子！”<br/>
“要怎么做才能不让你难受，才能一起变得‘舒服’……为此需要具备哪些知识或是技巧，所有这些我都认真准备过了……笨蛋！”<br/>
“可恶，我都不知道自己想着你自慰了多少遍，射了多少遍……”<br/>
“更何况sex本身就是包含在健康管理中的重要一环。性欲要如何处理——这本来就是职业运动员要具备的基本常识啊……呆子！日向呆子！”</p><p>影山的一席话让日向难为情到简直想凭空消失。<br/>
虽然听着无比羞耻，但是日向却觉得内心里难以掩饰的开心在潺潺流出。</p><p>“呆子……你难道，就从来没有想着我射过吗？”<br/>
影山的语气里流露着一丝抱怨的味道——日向对自己sex技巧的过分惊讶，还是让影山略略有点生气。<br/>
“当……当然……有……有啊！”///<br/>
日向答得支支吾吾，他觉得自己快被羞耻生吞活剥了。</p><p>“真的吗？呆子！”///<br/>
“当……当然是真的！我射的次数……还有我的喜欢，才不会输给你呢！！！”///<br/>
日向极力想证明，可是却又不知道自己到底想表达些什么。</p><p>“那你到底幻想过和我怎么做呢？”///<br/>
影山穷追不舍地问着日向，好奇心和并未消退的性欲驱赶着他的思绪。</p><p>“口……插……都……”<br/>
日向羞耻到说不下去，只能大声发起牢骚道——<br/>
“啊啊啊我……我只是，没有把sex的细节想得这么具体罢了……而且……想……想象和实际做起来的感觉，也完全不一样啊……可恶！”(〃＞皿＜＝)</p><p>“那现在，轮到你了~”///<br/>
影山听着日向笨拙的抱怨声不禁莞尔，他故意挑逗着说道——<br/>
“我的这里，可是还硬着呢。”///<br/>
语毕，影山故意用自己勃起的性器蹭了蹭日向的下体。</p><p>“唔嗯~~~”///<br/>
日向被顶得微喘一声，随即忽然一把推开影山，挣脱拥抱，不服气地道——<br/>
“的确是轮到我了！你个工口笨蛋！”</p><p>日向随即舔了舔嘴唇，然后主动趴低身体，把脸朝影山的下体凑过去。<br/>
“我可绝不会输给你的！可恶！！！”<br/>
日向不甘心地对影山说道，眼神里满是“我也会让你舒服到叫出声”的挑衅神情。可在他真的把影山的性器塞进嘴里的那一刻，日向还是怯生生地感叹了一下——啊，影山的这里，真的好大啊！</p><p>日向学着影山刚刚的技巧，开始轻轻舔弄性器的前端。影山的龟头十分饱满，硕大的尺寸让日向不得不大张着嘴，才能像含棒棒糖一样把整个前端放入口中。虽然视觉冲击太强烈了，但日向的舔舐却非常轻，技巧十分笨拙，这让影山只感觉到了一点不痛不痒的刺激。</p><p>“唔嗯……其实你不用勉强……”///<br/>
“嗯哈……唔嗯……”///<br/>
“呆子……你不用勉强自己一定要做这种事……”///<br/>
“嗯嗯……呼嗯……”///<br/>
影山低头看着日向笨拙地在给自己口交，只好伸手温柔地托住日向的下巴，想把自己的性器从他口中轻轻抽出来。可日向却完全不想停下，继续舔了一会儿，才泪汪汪地松口道——<br/>
“我一点也不勉强！！！”</p><p>日向皱着眉头，目光如炬，可是脸却气鼓鼓的。他用手握着影山的性器，任凭这硕大硬挺的“男根”靠在自己的脸颊上，继续道——<br/>
“我的确没有经验，技巧也很糟糕……可是我也想让你射出来！！！如果……如果你觉得不舒服，你就提要求啊！！！到底要我怎么弄，你才会觉得舒服嘛！！！”///</p><p>听到这话的影山，几乎整个人都要炸了！！！</p><p>——可恶！！！这家伙到底为什么这么可爱啊！！！<br/>
——到底知不知道自己在说什么啊？呆子！<br/>
——妈的！！！（くそ）是故意在引诱我吗？！！</p><p>“真的可以吗？笨蛋！（ばか）”///<br/>
“尽管来吧！！！可恶！！！”///</p><p>听到日向这么说，影山主动把性器塞进了日向的口中。他先温柔地插入一半，轻轻用龟头在日向的舌头上顶弄了几下，低吟道——<br/>
“呆子，你要用力一点。”///</p><p>“唔嗯……”///<br/>
听罢，日向便顺从地开始用力吮吸。没有了刚开始的小心翼翼，日向甚至肆意发挥，连吮带咬了起来。<br/>
“嗯……就这样……嗯哈……用力……”///<br/>
快感随着日向用力的啃吮而开始变得浓烈，影山逐渐沉沦于此刻快感满满的交合中。他低下头去看着自己的性器在日向的口中进出，一下又一下，小幅度的抽插已经不足以满足影山的欲望了——他忍不住按着日向的后脑勺，把自己的性器往日向的喉舌深处顶去。</p><p>“唔嗯！！！”///<br/>
突如其来的深插让日向吓了一跳，他不禁呻吟着长大了嘴，有唾液被插得瞬间溢出了嘴角。日向想去适应影山的尺寸，可是那实在是太大了，口腔被性器饱胀着堵得严严实实——一阵伴着快感的窒息瞬间袭来。</p><p>“抱歉！你没事吧？”///<br/>
听着日向的呻吟逐渐急促，影山担心得立刻把性器拔了出来。他看到日向趴在自己面前，抬起头来，边喘边咳嗽了几声道——<br/>
“咳咳……你也太大了吧！！！可恶！！！”///</p><p>“所以我才说让你不要勉强嘛！呆子！”///<br/>
影山俯视着日向湿漉漉的脸蛋，轻轻用手指拂去他嘴角透明的液体。<br/>
“可是，我并不讨厌啊！”///<br/>
日向的眼神因为情欲而迷离，可说这话的时候却“攻气十足”，浑身都散发出令人为之心颤的“贪婪”和“性感”。</p><p>还没等影山回过神，日向就又开始卖力地舔舐起他的性器。这一次，似乎是有了经验，日向口交的姿势大胆了起来——他双手捏着影山的性器根部，主动送进自己的口里。舌头的顶弄与口腔内壁的吮吸逐渐发出听上去无比淫迷的水声，这让影山的喘息声也越来越重。在大幅度的套弄与吮吸中，日向的身体也随着口交的节奏不住摇晃，他趴在影山身前，忍不住慢慢翘起了自己的臀部。也许是被眼前色气十足的画面刺激到了，日向不仅前面的性器再次勃起，连后面的小穴也开始不受控制地分泌出爱液，随着他给影山口交的晃动而一绽一缩。</p><p>日向如此大胆又色气的姿势暴力地击碎了影山的理智，快感让他血脉喷张到快要失神。像想安抚和回应日向的性欲似的，影山微微躬身，伸出双手去揉弄日向的臀瓣。日向的屁股紧致又柔嫩，那诱人的质感让影山忍不住开始大力揉捏，而这个动作更使正在专注于给影山口交的日向感到快感涟涟。影山露骨地玩弄了一会儿日向的屁股，然后立刻用手指向他的后穴探去——他轻轻掰开日向的臀瓣，手指就感到一阵濡湿，而日向的后穴则在不由自主地绽开和收缩着，仿佛“心痒难耐”般地等待着 “被安抚”。</p><p>“已经这么湿了吗？这家伙还真是……让人受不了啊……”<br/>
影山舔了舔嘴唇，随即用两根手指就轻而易举地插进了日向的小穴。感受着日向小穴内部的潮湿与柔软，影山温柔地用手指抽插、挑弄起来。一想到此刻安抚后穴的是“给自己托球”的手指，日向的身体就不自觉变得更加兴奋。才一小会儿，日向的后穴就变得更加湿润，并轻而易举地就含入了影山的第三根手指。<br/>
嘴里吮着影山硬邦邦的性器，后穴和臀瓣还被影山的手揉捏和抚弄着，这前后双重的刺激让日向在口交的摇晃中，舒服到要闷闷呻吟。见状，影山再也忍受不了了，他一手抠弄着日向的小穴，一手按着日向的屁股，把他不断地往自己身前推，以施加压力让日向不得不口得更深入——身体晃动的幅度进一步变大，日向已经可以用口腔完全包裹住影山硕大的性器，在含入到最深处的时候，几乎能用脸蛋碰到影山的睾丸。</p><p>勃起的性器在日向柔软的口中又尽情插了几下，影山觉得自己快要射了。可是，日向却并没有任何想停下来的意思，仿佛不把影山“口到射”他就觉得不甘心一样。影山粗喘着，也许是快感并没能完全侵蚀他的理智，又也许是他更想遵从自己的性欲和本能，在勃起的性器开始弹跳和轻微痉挛前，影山强制拔出了自己的性器，让日向不得不停止了口交。</p><p>“呼哈……呼哈……你……”///<br/>
日向眼角有泪地喘息着，微张着嘴，舌尖与影山的龟头上还挂着黏腻拉丝的透明爱液。他深呼吸一口，才不甘心地微嗔道——<br/>
“你也太持久了吧！可恶！我下巴都有点酸了！”///</p><p>影山把日向拉起身，捧着他的脸蛋，轻轻抚弄着日向的双唇。影山的眼神因为快感而变得迷离又色情，但是却浸透着无比浓烈的爱意。他快按捺不住自己的欲望了，于是哑着嗓子对日向低吟道——<br/>
“我想进去了……”///</p><p>“唔……”///<br/>
日向被影山如此直白地央求搞到有点不知所措，可是身体却诚实又激动地希望主动迎合。</p><p>“让我进去吧……”///<br/>
影山又说了一遍，他连呼吸都在颤抖，仿佛连一秒都等不下去了。<br/>
“如果真的那么想把我弄射，那就用你的后面吧！”///</p><p>“嗯……”///<br/>
日向终于点头了，他知道自己的身体和影山同样急不可耐，想要交合的本能已经驱赶着“欲望”彻底打败了“理智”——<br/>
“影山，快点给我吧！！！”（くれ）///</p><p>这句回应，让影山几乎听出了“日向在球场上向自己呼唤托球”般的渴望，这让影山浑身仿佛被一阵电流掠过一样，酥麻又刺激。他知道，自己高涨又难耐的性欲，已经彻底被日向完全俘获——他们两人的身体，都想要在交融中得到激烈的宣泄。</p><p>影山和日向紧贴着身体站立，日向背对着影山，被略显粗暴地按在浴室的墙上。由于体格差的存在，影山几乎把日向牢牢禁锢在自己的怀抱中，而日向也感到一股被身后这个“国王”压制着的快感，正在让自己变得更加心痒难耐。<br/>
影山一手捏住日向的下巴，让他扭过头来和自己接吻，一手紧扣着日向的手背，十指交缠地一起撑住湿滑的墙面。力道不轻地亲了几口后，影山猛得用自己硬挺的性器朝日向的臀瓣顶去。他微微用力地掰开日向的臀瓣，几乎让日向挺翘的臀瓣夹住了自己的性器，然后挑逗意味十足地开始在小穴外围来回摩擦。</p><p>“唔嗯~~唔嗯~~”///<br/>
日向忍不住呻吟出声，这个动作实在是太露骨了，简直像已经被插入了似的。而影山边用性器摩擦着日向的小穴，边把细碎的吻落在日向的肩膀上，就这样耳鬓厮磨了一小会儿，才认真道——<br/>
“……好厉害（すっげ）……已经够湿了！”///<br/>
“混蛋……快点给我……闭嘴呜呜”///<br/>
“抱歉，奥组委发的套……忘带了……”///<br/>
“……哎？？？”///<br/>
“我尽量……不射在里面……抱歉！”///<br/>
影山说完，遂再也无法忍耐。他掰开日向的臀瓣，用龟头撑开小穴边缘，先浅浅地顶弄了两下，然后终于把自己硕大的性器用力插入了日向的小穴。才刚被插入，日向就小小地痉挛了一下，虽然没有射精，但是被插入的快感刺激着神经末梢，让日向勃起的性器不住地颤抖，马眼也因此不断分泌出的惹人羞耻的爱液。</p><p>影山从背后抱着日向，缓缓地用性器朝日向的更深处探去，可他顶弄的动作十分轻柔，生怕这“初次的插入”会让日向感到难受。而日向小穴里的反应却完全出乎影山意料——简直像条件反射般似的，日向的甬道包裹着影山的性器开始主动收缩。两人最私密处的肌肤贴合无隙，才刚插入而已，影山的性器就被日向紧致又柔软的小穴完全接纳了——随着小穴越来越贪婪的收缩，快感不断地、剧烈地袭来。影山忍不住低吟出声——<br/>
“可恶……好厉害……”///</p><p>“嗯……嗯……唔嗯……”///<br/>
日向说不出话，他羞耻地意识到——因为影山的试探过于温柔，自己没有感受到任何一丝的“疼痛”或者“不适”，相反，被插入所带来的“舒服”与“战栗”，让他上瘾，想继续渴求更多。日向的后穴不受控制般地收缩着，简直就像在用后穴吮吸影山的性器，仿佛在央求影山快点开始抽插。</p><p>影山亲吻着日向的后颈，回应着彼此本能的欲望，终于开始了尽情地顶弄。勃起的性器在日向紧致的甬道里肆意驰骋，一进一出间，高频率、大幅度的抽插让日向的小穴开始发出淫糜又黏腻的水声。“噗噗啪啪”的交合声伴着日向难以抑制的呻吟，不断地、粗暴地挑逗着影山的神经，让他肉体上和意识里的性欲被同时点燃，并愈演愈烈——当爱情与性欲交织混杂在一起的时候，极致的、舒展的、强烈的“快感”，简直让人无法不为之沉迷。</p><p>后穴被猛烈地操弄着，日向的身体被顶得摇摇晃晃，只能翘起屁股迎合着影山的抽插，并跟着进出的频率而前后摆动。身为职业运动员，影山拥有顶级的腰腹肌肉，它们强韧而有耐力，这让抽插的力度和持久性都十分优秀。而高质量的交合动作，带来的必是持续性的快感。日向被插得连自己前面勃起的性器都在上下摇晃——因为被插入而彻底勃起，日向羞耻地看到自己的性器在摇晃中，不断地拍打着自己的小腹。承受着影山高频率、大幅度地抽插，日向只能呻吟着用手撑住墙面来稳住自己的身体，他感觉自己的臀部和大腿已经酥麻发软，可快感却还是一阵又一阵地猛烈袭来。</p><p>“唔嗯……前面……前面也受不了了……”///<br/>
日向被插得眼泪汪汪，有些失神，说话间口水都不小心流了下来。</p><p>“唔嗯……再忍耐一下……”///<br/>
影山眯起眼睛喘息，然后一边抽插，一边伸手捏住日向肿胀的性器爱抚起来。</p><p>“呜呜……前面和后面同时……不要这样……会射的呜呜……”<br/>
日向有些呜咽着想要求饶，但是心里却又觉得这样简直“太舒服”了。</p><p>影山揉捏着日向的龟头，故意堵住马眼道——<br/>
“舒服吗？想要射吗？”///</p><p>“呜哈~~想射~唔嗯~~可恶~”///<br/>
日向微张着嘴，除了不明意义的咕哝和感叹外，他甚至说不出完整的句子。</p><p>“那就来比比看我们谁更持久吧……嗯哈~~~”///<br/>
说着，影山突然掰开日向的大腿，从后往前挽住日向的双腿把他抱了起来。后入式的动作瞬间变成了反向的火车便当式——日向背靠着影山被抱在怀里，双腿呈M字叉开并被影山的双手勾住，如果此刻墙面上有一面镜子的话，日向就能一览无余地看到自己的小穴正在被影山的性器肆意顶弄。</p><p>有了重力的加持，上下方向的抽插比前后方向的抽插更加深入，灭顶的快感让日向和影山都呻吟不断。脚不沾地后，日向只能被挤在“墙面”与“影山的肉体”之间，他有些重心不稳，可双手除了撑住墙面外也无处安放。后穴被撑得满满涨涨，体内深处的敏感点被影山不断地撞击着，日向沉溺于这无比猛烈的快感中，只能任凭身体跟着影山抽插的节奏而羞耻地摇晃着。影山夹紧自己的臀部肌肉，以优秀的腰腹力量支撑着日向的身体，而自己挺翘又粗壮的性器正向上操弄着日向的小穴。他感觉日向的后穴正在不由自主地把自己绞得越来越紧，两人淫靡不堪的交合处，正在因抽插而不断溢出黏滑的爱液。影山意识到，自己和日向都快要受不了了——</p><p>“我……我快射了……”///<br/>
“呜呜……唔哈……快点……让我射……”///</p><p>“可我一点也……不想拔出来……”///<br/>
“混蛋！不准……不准出去……呜呜……”///</p><p>“啊嗯……不行了！！！抱歉！！！”///<br/>
“啊啊……我要射了！！！”</p><p>在羞耻难耐的惊叫声中，日向被影山直接插射了。</p><p>日向勃起的性器靠在小腹上射得自己满身都是，同时，他感到后穴里的性器突然又胀大了一圈，然后立刻颤抖着把一股滚烫的热流满满地灌进了小穴深处。高潮后的痉挛持续不停，这让射精后的快感丝毫没有减弱。<br/>
影山低喘一声，把日向颤抖的双腿放下来，然后轻咬住日向诱人的侧颈，用标准又“体贴意味十足”的背后抱，把日向紧紧拥在怀中。日向任命般地向后仰头，靠在影山的一侧肩膀上。他喘息着，放松着，在和影山如此亲昵的肢体交缠中，享受着高潮后那回味悠长的余韵。</p><p>他们就这样沉默地沦陷在彼此的怀抱中，<br/>
任凭淋浴的水流缓缓冲净肉体上残留的爱液，<br/>
任凭“互不服输”的爱意，安静地流淌在彼此的心里。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>